


Chrysanthemums

by joanses (deerie)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-28
Updated: 2007-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerie/pseuds/joanses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Pete feels about three inches tall when Patrick looks at him, glares at him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Chrysanthemums

**Author's Note:**

> For the November 20, 2007 prompt at we_are_cities.

Pete breathes in, out. He reaches, touches the dying plant Andy left for him (it hadn't been dying at the time, but Pete never remembers that plants need water). It will be a last ditched effort to save the plant, but Pete pours water up to the brim of the pot, watching eagerly as the soil soaks up the water greedily. He wonders if it was enough water and digs two fingers into the dirt, just _because_.

Hemingway whines underfoot, but Pete has already fed him. Pete might forget to feed himself and the plant, but Hemmy is something else entirely. Pete has already fed Hemmy, so the dog must be whining at something else. Pete winces, runs a hand through his hair.

Pete is in the kitchen, but he can hear someone open his front door and step into the house. He hasn't spoken in days. When Pete opens his mouth to speak, his throat feels like it's cracking and Pete resigns to not speaking. He pads carefully through the hall, and grimaces when Patrick looks at him from the doorway, a few bags in hand.

Pete feels about three inches tall when Patrick looks at him, glares at him. For a moment he regrets telling the guys where the spare key was, but he takes that feeling and pushes it to the back of his thoughts. Pete doesn't say anything, doesn't remove his gaze from Patrick's shoulder.

"At least you aren't dead." It's the only thing Patrick says before pushing past Pete roughly. Pete follows, silently, hanging in the door way as Patrick unloads the groceries onto the counter. A few staples make their way into the empty fridge, a box of cereal goes into the cabinet. Patrick leaves out the bread and jam, moving to rummage the pantry. "Tell me you have peanut butter."

Pete moves carefully to Patrick, rests his chin on his shoulder, and points to jar on the third shelf.

 

When Patrick turns around, jar in hand, Pete circles his hands around Patrick's middle and his nose automatically finds the crook of Patrick's neck. Pete exhales, _I'm sorry_, inhales. Patrick smiles, hugs back, says "I know you haven't eaten recently."

 

_The world is good because you're in it  
and bad because I am. Then I keep going._


End file.
